


Cooperation

by Lightguardian79



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bart is completely lost, Dark Past, Deal With It, Eobard Thawne is Bart's grandfather, Meloni Thawne is a precious baby, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sorry Not Sorry, Therapy, Wally West is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: The League decide to make a meeting to know what they know while Eobard prepare his plan.The team is fragilize so Dinah decide to take care of it.Bart finally wake up only to make a decision after he recover other memories about his future (or past ?)





	Cooperation

Manchester  
14:00  
  
  
Eobard took his time to heading back at his home, the League must have past in code red since he took Bart with him. If he used his speed he knows all his plan will failed and he couldn't help Bart. But being married and have a child was the best thing that could happen to him besides this situation help him to hide his identity even the Justice League can't find him whatever they do.  
  
For now he has to stop to think at them and concentrate on his father role. He met his wife Brenda at Los Angeles. It's when he returned in the future he discover Bart's existence. But it's at the moment he saw for the first and last time his daughter he understood than Bart was his grandson. To keep Bart's alive in the future, he send some letters to the boy with food. However everything change the day the young speedster discover who send him letters and he didn't follow anymore Zoom's advice. But there's one project Bart continued without his help: the time machine but Bart use it to defeat the Reach, at least this would gave a chance to a better future for Meloni and for this Eobard was thankful to Bart but seeing the youngest speedster with the Flash made him sick.  
  
When he arrived to his house, he repelled those thoughts and open the door.  
"I'm back." he declare  
"I wonder when you'll get back." answer Brenda  
"And what are you cooking ?"  
"Your favorite meal ?"  
"I see... And where is Meloni ?"  
"I don't know..." Brenda thought for a few minutes and she answer "Don't tell me she is again there. I told her to let the boy alone."  
"Don't worry, it's nothing. It's normal at her age to be curious."  
"Still... When you bring him here three weeks ago, he was in a pretty bad  shape. I can't believe he is our grandson from the future and with the metagene. And the fact you got the same metagene than the Flash but you hide it until you came up with Bart."  
"I'm sorry but I didn't know how to annunce it." said Eobard  
Brenda sighed "That's fine but you sure it's a good idea to heal him here ? I mean.... I know you're competent with medecine but wouldn't be better to bring Bart at the hospital ?"  
"And bring a boy who still doesn't exist, tell them he came from the future and finish in a prison or something like this. Besides the Justice League would be interest and I don't want our family be implicate in their business, they have more important thing to do." countered calmly Eobard  
"I understand your position."  
"I should see if there's any news and to be assure that Meloni didn't touch anything who could be too dangerous for her."  
  
He left the kitchen to go upstairs and heading towards where he kept Bart. As soon he opened the door he saw her daughter on Bart's bed, watching him with her big golden eyes, looking curiously at the boy that her father bring at their home three weeks ago, although she didn't know why, her head really close from Bart.  
  
"How did you do to be at the edge of his bed ?" Meloni raised her head and a smile appear on her face  
"Daddy !" she exclaimed at the second she saw Eobard  
"Yes, it's me sunshine."   
  
He approached, sat up at the other edge of the bed and check Bart's arm with a perfusion. Her wife thought it was for the pain but in reality the liquid was a drug who will permit to fragilize a little Bart's spirit by recalling him bad memories of the time he was a slave but not completely. The true victory will be if Bart join his side after all of this and he ask to Zoom to help him to make pay Blue Beetle. It was the only thing Eobard found to have Bart with him.  
  
"Not touching." said Meloni, imitating her father face and at this Eobard smile  
"That's true for you but me I know what I'm doing." Meloni tilted her head to follow what her father was doing but she raised it when she heard a noise coming from the young speedster.  
  
"Awake ?" she asked for herself, she leaned over Bart and she heard better what he was saying  
"Thad..." and she saw a tear on Bart's cheek  
"Him, sad."  
"Yes because he lost many persons who were close to him." Eobard revealed.   
  
Meloni nodded her little head and for easing Bart pain she kiss his forehead and allounge near to Bart and slept at the surprise of Eobard. But what shock him the most was what Bart muttered.  
  
"Thank you.... Mom."  
_"_ Very good, Bart. You made some progress."  
"Blue... No... don't do it ! The Reach is controlling you... You have to fight back them... Please, don't kill... them. Mom, Thad.... No, no... Jaime what you've done ? I believed in you, I loved you, I came back for you and it's how you thank me ?"  
"Forget him, Bart. All that Blue Beetle bring to you is pain and despair. He will never love you. But now, in the past you can prevent everything and make him pay. You can avenge them, both of your brother and mother." he told to Bart, caressing the hair of his grandson.  
"I know when you will be awake, you know what you have to do." he said.  
  
Eobard get up, he took Meloni in his arms and get out of the room, leaving Bart with a new pocket of his "medicament" who will running through his body.  
  


 

****

 

 

The Watchtower  
16:00

After the discussion and the short chase between Flash and Zoom, which ended by the escape of Reverse Flash, all the heroes returned to the Watchtower to make a debrefing which the team would participate since this concern Bart. At the beginning some member of the Justice were against but after listening the arguments of Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Batman, they accepted.

This meeting was the perfect occassion for Black Canary to evaluate the mental's health of the young heroes, she knows they all need therapy even the oldest member of the team, less than the others but still need it. The last time she talked to them one by one was five years ago after the training in their head, connected by a mental link made by Martian Manhunter in purpose to learn to their proteges what is defeat. She's inform them of that before the debrief.

That's not all since Ra's al Ghul offered his help, they will be a contact between him and the Justice League. As for Arsenal, Red Arrow and Cheshire they have the autorisation to enter in the Watchtower to participate.

Barry was fuming, not against Bart to not have tell him he was also Thawne's grandson or against Dick because he made the right choice by calling the scarlet speedster. No Barry was furious against himself because if he was fast like Impulse, more faster than Thawne then he would not have lost sight of Zoom and he could have followed him, caught him and questioned him where he was holding Bart captive.

Someone place a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of reverie, he turned his head and  saw that it was Superman

"You sure you want to participate ?"  
"Yes, Bart save my life and now it's his who could be in danger, I have to return the favor."   
"Then it will be time." announce Vixen and Flash nodded.

They headed towards the room use by the members of the JL when they have to do an important reunion. It was when the door opened that he realized that he was still late when he should be the one most concerned. Every member of the team were here, around the table some of them stand up others on the chair and before the member of the JL. Barry wasn't the only one to be surprise.

"If I had been told I would see this one day..." declare Superman  
"Bart must be really important for them. More than we originally thought ." said the Atom  
"I talked with some of them when they learned Bart has disappear. They are a family and Tim and Cassie saw him like a brother." told Wonder Woman  
"What do you mean ?" asked Vixen  
"Every day, Cassie come back to Themyscira and I surprise her, praying in front of the different statues of the god for Bart's sake and that we found him fast."  
"Even in front of Ares ?"  
"Even in front of Ares. Never one of us have done that but we understand why she's doing that."  
"And for Robin ?"  
"That doesn't concern you." answer Batman  
"Robin is looking for him once the night fall." replied Batgirl.  
"Connection with Ra establish, ready to start ?" asked Green Arrow  
"Yes." answer firmly Barry

Everyone took place on the chairs and they start this reunion. Batman give his approval and Arrow activate the communication with the League of Assassin. Ra's al Ghul was with her daughter, Talia, and Sensei.

"Greetings, heroes. Ah, and your apprentices are here too. I see you take this case very seriously. But I suppose if you ask for this... summit it is because there's some news."  
"Greetings, Ra's. Yes like you said there's news and we hope it could help in our research and we ask to the team to participate because they deserve to know those information."  
"We listening. What are those news ?" asked Talia  
"4 hours ago, we've got a visit from the Reverse Flash himself at Central City, in the Flash house. He revealed to us the main reason why he kidnapped Impulse: He wants that Impulse carry his legacy." explained Nightwing. Wondergirl reaction was systematic  
"He just took Ba- I mean Impulse with him for that ? Then he can dream, Impulse will never join him."  
"I do not think it is the only reason, young warrior. There is something more deeper between those two speedsters." guess Sensei and all the heroes look at Barry with interrogative eyes.  
Flash sighed, he knew he couldn't avoid this but he was afraid of the reaction "Flash ?" asked Robin.  
Barry resigned himself to sharing what he knew "Impulse is also Reverse Flash grandson."  
"Along with you, Flash." understood Cheshire  
"Fate is cruel, we all know that." sympathize Talia  
"Have you something who belongs to Reverse ? With magic, we could trace him." suggested Zatanna  
"Like we said before, there's no sign of fight in Impulse's room and we just discuss with him so we've got nothing." recalled Artemis  
"Do you know what Reverse wants from Impulse or what kind of task ?" asked Ra's al Ghul  
"Me." revealed Jaime  
"Blue Beetle, that's not..." started Flash but Jaime interrupted him  
"I'm not a fool, I know what he implied when he came there or it was just a thought. And then you look at me and I understood why he took Bart."  
"Blue Beetle.... Why am I not surprise ? If I remember correctly, it was to watching you that Impulse join the team which means stop the Reach and also our plans. Without him, we will all be slave from the Reach but I wonder... How he can be your grandson while your wife is still pregnant, Barry Allen ?" Barry was surprise and his eyes wide open when the chief of the assassins said his name "Don't make this look, the League of Assassins have eyes and ears everywhere."  
Conner decide it was his turn to talk, even if it means paying for his audacity "Bart is coming from the future, the year 2056 and that's explain why he could stop the Reach invasion."  
"Superboy !"  
"Are we working with them to find Bart soon as possible ? Yes, so they have to know some important informations on him. And if you have all forget, please let me remind you that this battle have not only effect on the League, Bart disappearance have impact on our private life too. Many of us have to lie at our own family because they don't know we are heroes, if in front of them we say everything is okay or we are fine then once we sure we are completely alone, how many of us let our tears fall because we're worried about him and hope for his safety ?" replied Conner "And I thank in advance Black Canary, she seems to me she is the only one who care about us along with Nightwing. For Flash, I don't blame him because he has his wife pregnant with twins and they both worried about their grandson and yet he keep his head up despite this event. I'm even willing to bet anyone that he does like us: shows nothing in his private and hero life except when he's with Iris." 

Once Kon-El finished his tirade, a long silence filled the room, some looked at the clone in a perplexed way, others with a smile, some of them, more precisely the team was proud to have him as a friend. 

"It seems that a powerful bond of... friendship was made between the first and second generation since Impulse's arrival in the future. Thanks to this I have a better understanding of the stakes to finding your friend. And to make sure that nothing happen to Iris, as soon as our meeting is over, Talia will set out to protect her so that we can focus fully on Bart's case."  
"As you wish father. But there's something I want to clarify. Why Blue Beetle, you could be Impulse target ?" asked Talia

At this question Jaime look at his feet because everyone look at him and he wasn't proud of the action of his future self. He was scare of the reaction of the others.  
" _Jaime Reyes, the daughter of the demon asked you something. It would be rude to not answer it."_  
Jaime talk to Khaji Da with his native language "Lo sé, estupido escabarajo pero crees que es facíl hablar de ello !?" (I know that, stupid beetle but you think it's easy to talk about it !?) he exclaimed  
"A problem with your scarab, Blue" asked Vixen  
"It's nothing and I'm used it." Jaime sighed and he told what Reverse reveal to them "I made Bart an orphan by killing his mother and..."  
"And ?" pressed Sensei  
"His twin brother." he finished.

Everyone look at him with surprise. Bart's mother and twin were killed by Blue and they were important for Thawne so when he learn Bart was the only one to be alive but he didn't want to kill Blue Beetle but save him from the Reach, Reverse must have been furious that Bart didn't want to avenge them so he took the decision to take his revenge by using Bart.

That's make sense for everyone: Bart is now the only grandson of Eobard and he wants his grandson by his side and feel the same thing as him towards Jaime, hate. And he is ready to manipulate him, his own grandson to make sure that Jaime pay for a crime he didn't commit in this timeline.

"Maybe he is afraid that Blue can still betray us and kill the rest of his family which means Bart and wants Impulse kill Blue Beetle to be sure his daughter and grandson can live." suggest M'gann  
"No matter his reason, we have to find him before he turn Bart against us and we loose Impulse forever." exclaim Barry "Have you find something, Talia ?" he asked   
"Unfortunately we didn't find anything. I wouldn't be surprise to learn Thawne knows we work with you, hide very well and became very careful." she answered  
That's not Barry wants to hear, he needs to have good news, he can't afford to loose another member of his family after Wally. He turned towards Red Arrow, Arsenal and Cheshire "Please tell me you've got anything." he pleaded  
His interlocutors look at him with a sad look and Barry understood that even them didn't find anything.

"We will continue our research but I think there's no need to talk anymore. Good night and I hope you will be lucky. League of Assassin out." And they loose signal of the contact with Ra's al Ghul.

All the persons look to Barry who were clench his fist and his head down "Can you leave ? I need to be alone."  
"We understand Barry." said Black Canary, a hand on Barry shoulder "I hope you didn't forget that you're gonna to have, all of you, a therapy session. Nightwing you're the first."  
"Understood."  
"Where do they take place ?" asked Beast Boy  
"Each member of the League have a room adapted for the function we got. As your psychologist, I ask I got something comfortable for the session."

 

(I won't write the session of every member. Here the list: the core four, Nightwing, Artemis and Jaime. They are the ones who have potential to be very close from Bart.)

 

"Been a while I wasn't here in front of you to express my feelings."  
"So Dick, you were the first one to talk to Bart. What was your first impression on him ?"  
"A very strange boy with his own personality: funny, create words like me and a true speedster with his huge apetite. It's when the Reach came on Earth I realize he was one of the most serious against them and when he told us his future wasn't.... crash I saw in his eyes he was ready to sacrifice his life."  
"At 13 years old ?"  
"Yes and I'm sure if he had the possibility to exchange his life to save Wally, he would have done it."  
"I know this isn't the main subject but since they were cousin... How you're holding up since Wally died."  
"Better than I thought. Maybe because we got Bart and he reminds me a lot Wally I'm not feeling the aster. I even swear than I'll take care of Bart but I wasn't able to protect him from Thawne. I think you notice it, Dinah but since he was kidnapped everyone seems to mourn like they let the tears falls, the ones they contain when Wally died."  
"Bart give a dynamic to the team, he is one of the most important person in this group, I get it, Dick. You can go home."

 

***

  
"Artemis, you can't stay silent."  
"And what do you want to talk ? There's nothing to say and we should concentrate our energy in the research."  
"With dark circles in your eyes who shows clearly you haven't slept in three weeks ?"  
"We can't let Zoom do what he wants with Bart so I search him everywhere. It's normal to be worried about the cousin of your dead boyfriend."  
"Interesting. So Bart and you are very close."  
"What's the problem with that ?"  
"I think you know you couldn't lose him but the real question is how much are you close ?"  
"Why you...why he has... Why he has to be him ? He is too young and he looks so much.... like Wally." And Artemis cry in front of Dinah   
"Artemis... I know this is hard especially for you but I want to know.... What was your relation with Bart even if you don't know each other for a long time."  
"We didn't know how to deal with Wally's death on our own, so we comforted each other. Bart asked to Jay and Joan if he could come live with me and they accepted, understanding that he needed to be with someone who understood how he felt. After all by being Wally's girlfriend, I became a member of his family."

 

Canary look at Artemis, softly. She understand better knows why Artemis was worried for Bart: she becames his guardian after Wally's death because Bart ask the permission. She has this feeling of failure.

 

"Artemis, this isn't your fault." Black Canary assured

"I know, Dinah, I know."

 

***

 

"Still mad at the League except me and Barry ?"

"A little."

"Before we start, I must say it was very brave what you said Conner. No one has ever thought about the consequences in your civvies life, you're the first one to point that."

"Well, you have to thank Bart."

"Why him ?"

"He help me to say what I think more often without fear to be grounded. Of course I still say the thing on my way, with anger. It's also him who help me to forget than M'gann was dating La'gaan by go out with me. The first one of the second generation of the Young Justice who wants to pass time with me without to be afraid. And we had fun, very often. But now we know how it is in the future, I think he wanted to forget all these things and maybe unconsciously he wanted to forget his mother's death especially if she's dead in front of him and in a brutal way."

"What kind of stuff you did when you hang out with Bart."

"Oh believe me, you don't want to know. There's only with him I can be like... an idiot I think. He's even the only one I let to call me by Kon-El." answer Conner with a smile

"So you do stupid stuff when you're with Impulse ?" asked surprise Dinah

"Yes and I know it doesn't sound professional but how can you resist at his stupid, goofy smile ? This boy is the incarnation of joy. And without him, the team lost his passion, his excitement to go on mission. It's like..."

"They were dead." finished Black Canary

  
***

 

"Coffee ? Really, Robin ?"  
"Is there a problem ?"  
"That's the twentieth you're drinking today." sighed an annoyed Dinah "How can Bruce stand this ?"  
"He just let pass. Usually I drink coffee less than that but it's the only thing I had to forget my problems."  
"Like.... Bart ?"  
At this Tim choked "Are you crazy ? He is the only person I couldn't forget. This guy is my best friend since is arrival, I treat him like a brother."  
"Bart kidnapping isn't your only problem, right ?" she asked to the boy wonder  
"Yeah... It's my father.... He wake up from his coma and now I can't live anymore at the manor but he doesn't know I'm Robin and with Bart who was kidnapped I don't know what to do."  
"But he is your father."  
"He is but he wasn't here when I need it and I'm afraid to.... return at a normal life without my friends or fight the crimes, it's the only thing who matters for me. And find Bart and be sure he has nothing. I don't want to loose my only friends who understand me."  
"If Bart was here, what he would have told you ?"  
"That we have only one father and I should let a second chance to my father, even it's not what I would have heard."  
"It's your choice, Robin but think of it, okay ?" Tim nodded and he left the room

 

***

 

Dinah and Cassie were staring, neither of them have talk. Cassie didn't know what to said and Canary was jauging her.  
"So... Hum... You don't have question or anything for me ?"  
"Is that true you return at Themyscira and you pray for Bart's safety in front of the statues of the gods."  
"It's Diana who told you this, right ?"  
"Yes... But did your grandfather answer to you ?"  
"Unfortunately no yet he support Bart plan."  
"I was a little take back when I learn you pray. While everyone search clues on earth, you, Cassie search them in the sky. Why ?"  
"I suppose I need answer from my grandpa since he is the king of the gods. If someone who should know something, it's him." Cassie answered, looking away, squeezing her left arm and bringing him closer to her body in a protective way.  
"Are you hurt ?"  
"Oh no, it's not that but don't worry. It's just my little secret..." replied Cassie with a sad smile then Dinah notice something on the silver bracelet left.  
"It's that a little chain on your bracelet ?"  
"Yes... He is beautiful, isn't it ?"  
"I remember to have seen Bart with the same around his wrist." Cassie eyes went wide open at this revelation "It's no coincidence that you wear the same one. Something happened between you two." When she finished, Arrow's wife notice tears falling on the ground, coming from Wondergirl  
"He promise to me he would be careful."  
"Who ? Bart ?"  
"Yes, he is my brother."  
"Your brother ? Since when and...... How ?" asked Dinah  
"He is my brother but not by blood. I made a proposition to Bart when I reveal I love him in a brotherly way. I said to him I always dream to have a little brother and that this dream was becoming true since he join the team. My grandfather, the almighty Zeus shows up suddenly and said he could connect our soul to make us siblings and we accept it. Those little bracelets are the manifestation of this brotherly love between me and Bart and we don't regert it." explained Cassie, caressing her bracelets then her expression hardens "Reverse will pay to have taken my brother." She said before leaving the room  
"Why teenagers have to be so difficult ? I hope the rest is not exhausting."

 

***

 

After Karen, Mal and Garfield, it was now the turn of Jaime.  
"How you're holding up ?"  
"Very hard since my family doesn't know I'm Blue Beetle which is still a miracle with what happened when the Reach were on Earth."  
"But they know Bart ?"  
"Sí and my sister ask me when he will visit us because they notice he doesn't come to my home for dinner. I told them he was busy but this lie won't last long."  
"So.... You're the one who have the most consequences with Bart disappearance."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"It's obvious you love him and not in a friend way. When did you figure it ?"  
"The night he was taken away from me."  
_"From us, Jaime Reyes."_  
"Yeah from us, if you want." he replied to Khaji Da, rushing a hand behind his neck  
"Scarab is also worried for our missing speedster ?"  
"Sort of..."  
"Imagine we don't find him in the next months, what are you going to say to your family, Jaime ?"  
"I don't know... I mean I will probably lie to them again but I'm scared to wear this heavy burden alone."  
"Maybe you could make a half lie." suggest Dinah  
"A half lie ?"  
_"The tactic suggested by the Black Canary is interesting and I think I know what she's getting at. We should listen her."_  
"If you think it's a good idea...." muttered Jaime  
"What was you saying."  
"I'm listening, what is your plan ?"

 

 

****

 

 

El Paso  
19:30

"Your late, young man." reproached Alberto to his son  
"Alberto, Jaime went to see Bart if he needs help with his stuff. And we have only just beginning the dinner. Don't listen your father, mi hijo. The most important thing is your here."  
"Is Bart with you, Jaime ?" asked Milagro  
_Let's hope it will work._  
"The Black Canary plan will work at 100 %. You have to trust her besides the Flash and Iris give their approval, there's nothing to worry about, Jaime Reyes." explained Khaji Da  
"About Bart, I've got some bad news."  
"Did something bad happen to him ?" asked Bianca his mother  
"Yes, in fact it happen three weeks ago."   
"Jaime, did you lie to us during those three entire weeks ?" asked his father  
"It was Barry and Iris decision, they told to me what really happen but they asked me to lie and I understand their position."  
"And I respect it." announced his mother  
"You're not serious."  
"I am because they didn't want that we will be worry about Bart, they have enough stress."  
"Jaime, what happen to Bart exactly ?" asked Milagro to avoid a argument between her parents.  
"You heard about those childrens who disappear because they've got the metagene."  
"Bart was.... test positive for the metagene ?" guess his mother and Jaime nodded "So does that means..." Bianca started  
"No but it's almost happen. Bart was save by what they call a speedster."  
"Like the Flash ?"  
"Sí but it wasn't him. The one who save him was the Reverse Flash because he discover Bart's metagene was superspeed and he took Bart with him and since no news about Bart. The Flash is on the case, he think Reverse wants that Bart work with him."  
"Why he wants Bart work with him ? After all, Bart knows he is a bad guy."  
"From what I know and heard, this Reverse Flash is very dangerous, Milagro. He's capable of the worst things, he might find a way to blackmail Bart into joining him." assumed Alberto and Milagro sniffed  
"Alberto, you scare Milagro. Don't say such things in front of our daughter." replied Bianca "Don't worry, Milagro. I'm sure the Flash do everything he can to find Bart. And he isn't alone, the Justice League help him." The little girl nodded,   
"Mama, I'm not hungry. I go in my room." said Jaime.  
"Good night Jaime."

 

 

****

 

 

Manchester  
21:00

Brenda was in Bart's room, watching him while she had time. She never have the occasion to look him closer either becajse it was her husband who check if everything was clean or her daughter, Meloni. She saw that the boy inherited her hair color like Meloni but for his eyes she had to wait until he woke up. She brought the sheets up to better cover Bart and prevent him from catching cold.

She was about to leave but she heard her grandson groaned and start moving like he was stirring up from his long sleep. She return to his side and took his left hand, it's at this moment she noticed a little bracelet around his wrist.

"I wonder who give it to you, Bart."

Brenda saw the boy to start open his eyes and get up slowly in his bed. Only he loose his balance and she catched him before he falls.  
"Stay calm, Bart, you need to recuperate slowly."  
"Who are... you ? And where... am I ?"  
"Apparently I'm your grandmother Brenda. Or that's what suppose my husband. And you're-"  
"Brenda as Brenda Thawne ?" interrupted Bart  
"Yes but why do you..." before she could finish, Bart get out from his bed, took his shoes and went towards the exit of the room "Where are you going, Bart ?"  
"I'm so sorry, grandma but I can't stay here if he discover I woke up then..."  
"Then what, young man ? No one is going to hurt you." 

Bart froze completely when he heard this familiar voice, he turned around to see Eobard at the door with Meloni in his arms.  _I doomed_ his the only thing he could think

"In fact you're gonna to hurt yourself if you keep moving. But I prefer to check by myself. Brenda could you please take care of Meloni ?"  
"Sure."  
"No no.. stay with daddy !" Meloni exclaimed as her mother take her, leave the room and shut the door. Eobard look at them, then he face Bart who look at him with anger and his right eye has turn gold

"No need to make this look Bart and if you want to free this power, free it against Blue Beetle. I'm not your enemy, I'm here to help you."  
"That's a lie ! The only thing you care about is to kill the Flash and to accomplish that goal, you ready to turn me against everyone !"  
"And what you're going to do, grandson ? You can't escape and even if you attempt it will fail because I will catch you before you leave this house or this room in your current state."  
"True enough but that doesn't mean I will join you."  
"Why you have to make things so complicate, Bart ?" sighed Zoom "Have you forget what he done ? How you were weak when this happen ? How the time slow down when he murdered them in front of you ?" asked Eobard, annoyed and walking in circles "And still you let him live. Even if you change the future, there's still a chance he betray the humankind. The smallest dramatic event could turn him into the monster you knew."  
"You don't know anything about Jaime. You're just jealous of the time I pass with him, with the team or with grandpa Barry !" replied Bart  
"Don't ever mention him as your grandfather, he didn't deserve it. Must I recall who kept you alive all this time or who advice you to survive ? Without me, Bart, you'll be already dead."  
"I prefer to be dead than to become your puppet. he said calmly, his eye returning to his original color. "Answer at this question, Thawne: if you really care about me, why didn't you just bring me in the past ? After I lost my family at 6 years old, you could have the possibility to raise me as your own son and you could have also to turn me as your heir and the one that you want I become."  
"I didn't want to separate you from the one you loved but I should have done what you said after she disappear."  
"The one... I loved ? What are you-" 

Suddenly others memories that Bart has forget have resurfaced from his mind. As he remembers, Impulse couldn't contain his anger and tears, he also fall on his knees and held his head. Around him, lightnings appear and disappear fast, this time is two eyes turn golden and they were glowing more than ever.

Those memories were about his girlfriend, he met her as soon as he was in the quarantine zone where the Reach held prisoner the metahumans the most dangerous or those who have the possibility to become dangerous. Deborah Morgna was a special case like the Reach scientist said, she had the metagene but he didn't activate when she was bring to their "experience" however the Reach learn that her metagene  powerful that's why she was put in quarantine. Her and Bart was in the same cell, the only difference between them was that Bart was chain up and she was afraid of him but with time, she beat her fear and came closer to Bart. She was also three years older than Bart.

They find a way to escape but after two years Blue Beetle found them and they were bring to the Reach camp. As soon as they were arrived some men start to look at his girlfriend and touch her, it's at this moment her power came, burning the mens. After this event, Blue Beetle bring her to their labo and Bart never see her again.

"No, no... It wasn't Jaime, it was control by the Reach... He didn't what he did like with mom and Thad... But he is Blue Beetle, there's only one Blue Beetle.... What am I suppose to think ? Who I should you believe ?" asked Bart.

He didn't realise that Eobard has approach him while he was deliberating and he wrapped his grandson into a hug, Bart head against his chest. Impulse didn't return the hug, surprise by the action of the Reverse. He was lost in his thought, his mind a real mess as always when he loose the control of his emotion and let the rage engulfed his body and when this happen, he always search for a scapegoat and he had one in front of him.

However he didn't have time to execute fully his plan, Eobard grabbed his right arm violently and raise it. Bart's arm was vibrating, he was ready to kill his grandfather.

"Are you really as desesperate as that Bart ? As the point you can't even think properly ?"  
"What do you care if I kill you ? It's not like you can't come back from the dead."  
"The problem is not here, grandson. Do you really want to be the killer of the father of your mom ? Bart eyes went fully open at this declaration, Eobard release his arm and Bart back up until he reach the bed and sat up "I do not think. You search a culprit, Bart but because your mind is broken, you're incapable to see who is your true enemy." said Eobard. 

He joined Bart on the bed, he took a syringe and plunge it in Bart arm to calm him a little after what he try to do but also to manipulate him a little. His grandson doesn't react at the syringe lost in the thought and because of the product who start to have an effect on him, his golden eyes lost their shining glow.

"My... true enemy ?"  
"Don't make the innocent, Bart. You're smart, you know who it is but it would be my pleasure to recall you. I told you I want to help you. Blue Beetle is your mortal enemy, as long as he lives, Cassie, Conner, Tim, Richard and Artemis are in danger. You want to protect them, don't you ?" asked Zoom as he get up and face Bart and Impulse nodded "Then... Become my apprentice, my partner, Bart. I can teach you everything I know on his weakness, I will train you Bart and you could watching your mother. However your formation will be long and hard because I want to be sure at the end you win against him."  
"How long will it take ?" asked the young speedster  
"Two years if you accept it now but more you will take your time to choose more your training will long. So do you accept it ?" asked Eobard, holding out one hand

Bart thought at everything he lost and gain all his life but because he was blind by his rage, he didn't think as usual. He also caress his bracelet offer by Zeus who linked his soul to Cassie, his new sister. He wanted to protect her, there was also Iris and the twins who will be born in two months. He realise that many peoples he care a lot were also close, too close from Blue Beetle. But he wanted to know something.

"Could, at least, go watching them to see how they're going, not interact but...."  
Eobard understood that his answer will be the key who will grant him the access of Bart's unlimited potential and powers "I'm not cruel at this point Bart. I understand you can be worried for them but it will depend of how much you progress. Maybe if we are in advance in our plans, you could visit them."

He took this information in consideration and finally made his decision about his legacy as a Thawne

"When do we start ?" He asked.


End file.
